


epiphany

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, lame title but what can we do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: It’s ticklish, the way Tobio’s fingers are lightly gliding across the slightly raised tissue below his pinky finger, a bit reddish than the rest of the skin of his palm. But Kei lets him be, since Tobio’s calloused hands cradling his are warm and comforting.





	epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _scars on hands_

“It’s not even that fascinating,” Kei murmurs, thumb smoothing the crease between Tobio’s eyebrows.

 

It’s ticklish, the way Tobio’s fingers are lightly gliding across the slightly raised tissue below his pinky finger, a bit reddish than the rest of the skin of his palm. But Kei lets him be, since Tobio’s calloused hands cradling his are warm and comforting. He leans down and rests his head against Tobio’s shoulder, the action doing nothing to disturb his concentration.

 

“For you, maybe. Not for me though.”

 

Kei huffs. “Why’s that?”

 

“Well, for starters, you got this and then I realized that I might actually like you.”

 

Kei blinks. Now that’s something new. He lifts his head to look at Tobio with a frown.

 

“Really now, king?”

 

Tobio rolls his eyes at the incredulous tone. “Well, not during the game, but after. When I’d replayed our match-”

 

“What? Because I look good on TV, is that it?”

 

“No.” Tobio smacks him lightly on the shoulder for the interruption. “Well, yeah, but that’s not it.”

 

Kei raise a brow, the smug smirk pulling his lips. “Oh, do tell.”

 

Tobio exhales and glares lightly at him. “Stop teasing me.”

 

“You’re the one that opened the topic, king. Stop teasing  _me_ and spill.”

 

Tobio pouts and jostles him, pinching the flesh of Kei’s hand. “You never were really interested in volleyball. You said so yourself, when we met. You even mocked me and Hinata for it.”

 

Kei sobers a little at that and silently watch Tobio as he resumes tracing his scar. “You were mostly just doing the bare minimum and I kind of hated you for it, because I thought that it’s a waste of your height and your intellect.”

 

“I didn’t know you like me that much, king,” Kei interjects, just to lighten the tension, but it doesn’t distract Tobio.

 

“But then during the match with Shiratorizawa, you actually played  _with_  the team. I saw how serious you were to win. I mean, there’s nothing else to do then. And we both were still work-in-progress. But you, taking the game seriously to the point of getting injured? Then coming back with a strategy and willingness to win… that kinda became an epiphany for me.” Tobio ends with a shrug, as if he didn’t just cause Kei’s heart to squeeze because of his confession. As if Kei didn’t just fall in love with him again right then.

 

Kei swallows, willing the warmth in his cheeks gone. Just as he thinks that he’s used to Tobio’s surprising bluntness and sincerity when it comes to his feelings for Kei, he goes and pulls the rug under him, rendering him unstable and flustered.

 

So he settles for what he does best. “’Epiphany’, wow. That’s a big word. How long did you study that?”

 

And it works. Tobio looks at him, affronted and pushes his hand against his chest. “I hate you sometimes.”

 

Kei grins, immediately pulling Tobio into a hug before he can sulk properly. He sucks a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Tobio’s menthol shampoo and kisses him on the temple. “But you love me most of the time.”

 

Tobio circles his arms around Kei and pushes his face further into the crook of Kei’s neck. “Damn right I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
